guardian_crossfandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of Trials Floor Guide
If scrolling through page after page of Japanese guides isn't your cup of tea, Tiffany on the GC Forums ran an awesome bit of analysis on the complete floor guides and found a predictable pattern to find keys and doors. I'm including it here with her permission. This guide is for doing a speed run and is designed to help you find doors and keys. It is not intended to help you find every chest or get the most out of treasure floors. There are three Room Types in the tower. Each Room Type can be identified by the decor. Each Room Type has 12 possible spawn points, but only 8 will appear at a time. The doors and keys always spawn in pairs. Every pair is assigned a letter in the guide, and the positions on the map are shown in the diagrams. The diagrams show all 12 possible spawn points, even though each floor only has 8, so be careful when deciding which spawn point to select. Room Type I #Find the floor number you're on then check the highlighted spot indicated here: #*2, 22 (ABCD) - Check D #*17, 37 (ABDF) - Check D #*4, 24, 44 (ACDE) - Check D #*7, 47 (CDEF) - Check D #*14, 34 (ABEF) - Check B #*12, 32 (BCEF) - Check B #If the spot you checked is a door or key, then the matching letter has the key or door (whatever you're still missing). #If the highlighted spot was a chest, check the letter indicated here for your floor: #*B is a chest and floor is 14 or 34, then the door/key pair is A. #*B is a chest and floor is 12 or 32, then the door/key pair is C. #*D is a chest and floor is 17 or 37, then the door/key pair is F. #*D is a chest and floor is 2, 4, 7, 22, 24, 44 or 47, then the door/key pair is C. #If the highlighted spot was a battle, you will need to check the two remaining letter pairs for a key or door. #*Skip the letter pairs indicated in steps 1 and 3 for the floor you're on. #*You only have to check one spot for each letter pair. If the first spot isn't a key or door, move on to the next letter pair. Room Type II #Find the floor number you're on then check the highlighted spot indicated here: #*5 (GHIJ) - Check G #*15 (GHIK) - Check G #*45 (GJKL) - Check G #*25 (HIKL) - Check K #*35 (HJKL) - Check K #If the spot you checked is a door or key, then the matching letter has the key or door (whatever you're still missing). #If the highlighted spot was a chest, check the letter indicated here for your floor: #*G is a chest and floor is 45, then the door/key pair is K. #*G is a chest and floor is 5 or 15, then the door/key pair is I. #*K is a chest, then the door/key pair is L. #If the highlighted spot was a battle, you will need to check the two remaining letter pairs for a key or door. #*Skip the letter pairs indicated in steps 1 and 3 for the floor you're on. #*You only have to check one spot for each letter pair. If the first spot isn't a key or door, move on to the next letter pair. Room Type III #Find the floor number you're on then check the highlighted spot indicated here: #*1 (NPQR) - Check P #*6, 21, 36 (MNOP) - Check M #*8, 23 (MOPQ) - Check M #*11, 26, 41 (MOQR) - Check M #*18, 33, 48 (MNPR) - Check R #*28, 43 (NOQR) - Check R #*16, 31, 46 (NPQR) - Check R #If the spot you checked is a door or key, then the matching letter has the key or door (whatever you're still missing). #If the highlighted spot was a chest, check the letter indicated here for your floor: #*M is a chest, then the door/key pair is O. #*R is a chest, then the door/key pair is N. #If the highlighted spot was a battle, you will need to check the two remaining letter pairs for a key or door. #*Skip the letter pairs indicated in steps 1 and 3 for the floor you're on. #*You only have to check one spot for each letter pair. If the first spot isn't a key or door, move on to the next letter pair. Tiffnay's Original guide There are three room types (can tell from the shape and decor of the room) in the tower. Each room type has 12 possible positions to spawn ? points, although every floor will only show 8 out of these 12. The 'spawn points' are added/removed in fixed pairs, and these pairs are the only possible key-door pairs for that map type. Every pair is assigned a letter in my guide, and the positions on the map are shown in the diagrams. The diagrams show all 12 positions, but the actual maps will only have 8, so don't get confused. How to use the guide: 1) Identify the map type I, II or III 2) Look for the correct variation (floor numbers are listed in brackets beside the variation combinations) 3) Check the indicated position on the diagram. If this turns out to be a door, congrats, you've found the correct pair. Just pick up the corresponding key for the letter pair and move on. 4) If this turns out to be a chest, refer to the guide beside the diagrams. This will tell you which is the correct door-key pair. 5) If it's just a normal mob fight, it's one of the 2 remaining pairs in the 4-pair combination. Use trial and error to find out which one. *NOTE: oops! I forgot to write in level 32. It's Room Type I, Variation BCEF, same as level 12. I also forgot 33, bah careless me at 5am in the morning. level 33 is Room Type III, Variation MNPR, same as 18 and 48. Category:Hall of Trials